noughtsandcrossesfandomcom-20200214-history
Jasmine Adeyebe-Hadley
Jasmine Dharma Ninah Adeyebe-Hadley, (her full name mentioned in Checkmate) ex-wife to Kamal Hadley, mother to Minerva Hadley and Sephy Hadley, mother-in law to Zuri grandmother to Callie Rose McGregor-Hadley and Taj and friend of Meggie McGregor and Ryan McGregor. Firing Meggie For a long time Meggie worked for Jasmine and the two were good friends. Meggie had cared for both Minerva and Sephy when they were children and knew them beter than their mother did. While she worked, her young son, Callum McGregor played with Sephy and became best friends with her. However, Jasmine was lonely, so she had an affair to get Kamal's attention. Kamal found out and stormed in and asked Meggie where she was the night before and Meggie said that she had been at home with her family. Jasmine had wanted her say that she had been with her, giving her an alibi. Kamal slapped Jasmine right round the face, his suspicions confirmed. Jasmine was angry with Meggie for not catching on soon enough and fired her. Callum and Sephy were told not to see each other again. Callum When Sephy was beaten up for being friends with Callum, Jasmine refused to let him come in to the house and see the injured Sephy. and by the way shania morris likes mediteranian chicken. Dunsdale Bombing and Ryan's trial The accused Ryan McGregor was given a mystery donation, they got the best lawyer called Kelnai Adams. Jasmine was the mysterous donor. Ryan was saved from hanging, but was killed by the electric fence while trying to escape prison. Drinking Jasmine became a complete drunk, to avoid her troubles, and Sephy did too, for a time. She told her daughters that she gave up drinking after trying to kill herself but they worked out that she was lying when she began acting strangely Attempted Suicide She attempted to commit suicide after a heated arguement with Kamal by swallowing 4 sleeping pills. She was found by Minerva and Sephy and was transported to the hospital in time. Kamal Hadley's agent told Sephy and Minerva that Jasmine had not actually tried to commit suicide, but rather wanted attention (possibly Kamal's). He said that "anyone who wanted to commit suicide would take more than four sleeping tablets." Inviting Sephy to stay In Knife Edge, Jasmine invites Sephy to stay with her. By this point she has already divorced her husband, Kamal. Sephy accepts, but later on Sephy tells her she will be going to live with Meggie McGregor, as she had no one else. Jasmine was upset by this and expressed her negative feelings towards Meggie. Breast Cancer Jasmine was diagnosed with breast cancer, after not reporting a lump in her breast first time. Granddaughter In Checkmate Callie and Sephy were welcome to come to her house at anytime. On Callie Rose's 16th birday she intended to train and become a suicide bomber. Her target was Kamal Hadley. When Callie Rose visited the Hadley residence, Jasmine asked her some questions and Callie admitted to being in the Liberation Militia. Jasmine asked Callie to go to the cellar to get some wine, and when she did, Jasmine locked the door, leaving her trapped inside with her mother, Sephy. Death Jasmine and Meggie went to the hotel in which Jude McGregor was staying, Meggie set off the fire alarm getting all the innocent people out of there and left. Jasmine, with Callie's bombs, killed herself and Jude in order to protect Callie and other people. Appearances Noughts and Crosses Knife Edge Checkmate Double Cross - Mentioned only﻿ Category:Hadley Family Category:Crosses Category:Females Category:Characters